smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TomWellingishot
Cloisfan2 I know it's your talk page, but I'm curious, why did you go ahead and just erase everyone's comments, rather than just the troll's? Anyways, all this continuous harassment and vandalism is really starting to get old! Unfortunately, it has made it to this site, and it is because of this that drastic measures must be taken. As you know, this wiki's polices is made up of standards and certain regulations, and if it means blocking an innocent user who's IP has been copied, so that the troll can be removed, than so be it. I'm sorry, but that's how it must be. :( -- ImperiexSeed, 8:41 PM, August 25th 2011 Well, that wasn't me who blanked it. It was Cloisfan2.. But we should at least tell Lana Luthor about this, seeing as he stole her IP. I for one'' totally disapprove of having to autoblock an innocent user! I know from experience what it's like to be autoblocked, and I do ''not ''want Lana Luthor to go through the same hell I did! I'm sorry if I sound bitchy, but it's the truth. --TomWellingishot 00:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but what am I suppose to do, just sit back while he harasses the users here and vandalizes our pages? Hit me with a suggestion. And just so you know, I'm not some mean kid who's looking to block the innocent, I'm merely an extremely kind and caring user, who if I recall correctly, was there for you at every point you needed me to be. So just keep that in mind. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:15 PM, August 25th 2011 ::We could maybe block Cloisfan2, but just keep the autoblock disabled and just wait if he makes another account. And yes, I know that; sorry about losing my temper the way I did in my message. --TomWellingishot 03:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocked him a couple of hours ago- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 04:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It has come to my attention that this wiki's charactertemplate has been tweaked with some random picture attached to it, making its layout crooked and misaligned. Please fix it if you can! :) -- ImperiexSeed, 10:43 AM PM, August 27th 2011 Sorry, Imperiex. I have absolutely ''no ''experience when it comes to templates, seeing as I don't even know how to make one..Maybe you could try NatDuv? --TomWellingishot 16:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey TWISH, It's Ollraider, I've just started a new Wiki called smallvillefanclub wiki , So check it out, you're free to edit. We haven't talked for what feels like awhile, I'm not going to lie, it deeply saddens me. :( TWISH, please, let's talk. Are you like mad at me, or something? I've just been rather busy of late, but I hope you understand, and won't hold it against me. -- ImperiexSeed, 7:25 PM, August 28th 2011 Why would I be mad at you? I totally understand; I've also been busy these past few days, what with prepping for school and all.. --TomWellingishot 02:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Getting ready for school is a very important thing, so it's fine, what you're doing.. I know you've already answered this, but you said we ''will be able talk, mostly on the weekends, right? -- ImperiexSeed, 11:32 PM, August 28th 2011 We need to talk on chat! Yes, I did. :) --TomWellingishot 03:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) So what's the deal, can we still talk with each other, or no?! -- ImperiexSeed, 7:49 PM, August 30th 2011 My mom said we could. :) --TomWellingishot 23:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but you should know that I don't trust ImperiexSeed all that much. I just approved of your contact from what I saw on the Smallville Wiki what with the incident on one of your blogs where he defended you. --Denise Pierce 23:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :And why don't you trust me, what do you have to go on, what would make you think otherwise. I have done a lot more than just defend your daughter... I befriended her, defended her, protected her, and been kind to her. And just because I'm kind doesn't make me a pedophile! I know you're a parent, who's trying to protect one of your own, but for you information, I am a nice dude. -- ImperiexSeed, 8:06 PM, August 30th 2011 ::I know you have good intentions in mind, but seriously, you're taking this too far, Mom. You're too overprotective! I saw your messages on his talk page, and honestly, that kind of stuff - the threats - goes against wiki policy which will result in a block! And I can't agree with you more, 'Riex. --TomWellingishot 00:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on chat, if you can... I am not taking this too far. And for the record, I'm a parent; I have every right to do what I do! Say what you will, ImperiexSeed, but I wasn't joking one bit when I left you that warning. --Denise Pierce 00:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Um, I never said anything disregarding to your parenting, cause actually, I said I respect your decisions, as you're a parent, I get that. Now please, stop treating like I'm a bad person, cause I can assure you, I am not! -- ImperiexSeed, 8:31 PM, August 30th 2011 Hey, It's Ollraider, And i just wanted to say that Danny is once again active and unblocked at Smallville fanfic wikia. :Thanks for the heads-up on that one, dude. I will look into his most recent activity there and go from there, but in the meantime, you just stay out of this business, and let us admins handle things. :) -- ImperiexSeed, 8:06 PM, September 1st 2011 He proposed to you TWISH. On the fanfic wiki. Oh, great.. :P But thanks for letting me know. :) --TomWellingishot 13:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't want to sound rude, but I will be honest, all the stuff he keeps saying just makes me see him more as a child, I mean, come on dude, just let TWISH go and get on with your life! -- ImperiexSeed, 10:13 AM, September 2nd 2011 What's going on here, hun?! Nothing! I'm fine. :) -- TomWellingishot 16:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. I miss you so much right now. Virtual hugs! :)OJOLara 18:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat, so please, let's talk! :) Cloisfan1 edited my profile, and made an fiery finger, and writing i'm in leauge with Cloisfan1 What a mook! Ollraider 10:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Things are getting out of control. -sigh- -- TomWellingishot 13:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I responded to one of his comments on the blog, but when he wrote back, he said something very inappropriate about you, you might want to see what he said. Follow this to see: http://smallvillefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cloisfan1/I_love_you Hey, check this out, it's completely dedicated to you: http://tomwellingishothateclub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. It has "hate" in there but it was just recently turned into a fanclub for you! :) -- ImperiexSeed, 6:09 PM, September 8th 2011 I'm on chat, so let's talk! :) I hope you're not mad at me for leaving as abruptly as I did the other night, I'm sorry, but my internet was acting up... again, but I didn't mean to leave you, honest. Well, I hope we talk soon... :) -hugs- ImperiexSeed, 11:37 PM, September 9th 2011 Don't sweat it, 'Riex. :) I'm not mad at you; you'd have to do something like (for example) betray me for Danny to make me get mad at you. So, long story short, we're golden. :) -hugs- -- TomWellingishot 03:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, meet me on chat, and we can discuss what's happening... Watch out for: User:190.104.162.24! Block him immediately! Danny sent him a message on the fanfic wiki to torment everybody! He's the jerk that wrote and insulted all of us good guys! Ollraider 06:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Blocked. -- TomWellingishot 14:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :D Ollraider 16:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It saddens me to report that my computer's been acting lately, and I'll have to buy a new one, which will probably limit our communication, but I'll still try to using this one until I can buy a new one... -- ImperiexSeed, 4:23 PM, September 11th 2011 That sucks. :P If it still wacks out, maybe you could use your cell phone (if it has internet)? -- TomWellingishot 20:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the gesture, but the real problem is internal, so the would do no good.. Take a look at a message Danny sent me on the other fanfic wiki... I read his message, and I am so sick of his bullcrap! >:( -- TomWellingishot 23:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd like you, Ella, to stop by the other fanfic wiki and take a look at a comment I made back to Cloisfan, and tell me if I'm right.. :) Sincerely, -- ImperiexSeed, 10:04 PM, September 11th 2011 I read your comment, and you were damn right! :) -- TomWellingishot 03:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Damn you're right! Ollraider 11:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) About your stalker ex-boyfriend................ Your jerk ex-boyfriend said that if i joined with him, Proto000, and Sharona, he'll leave you alone. God knows I'm not gonna, but I need your help with this because I do not want to see you tortured by that jerk.OJOLara 18:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I think all you can do is pretend to join him like you did the last time and just hope he falls for it again.. -- TomWellingishot 22:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) You must not give into to him, OJOLara, he'll only use it against you. Besides, there's no need to play games with him; be the mature one here and don't take part in his childish nonsense. -- ImperiexSeed, 12:03 AM, September 13th 2011 Who could've known that a cute guy (Danny) could be such a jerk post break-up? >:( -- TomWellingishot 13:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I feel so violatedOJOLara 19:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Why? -- TomWellingishot 22:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mean to be rude here, girls, but I too am a part of this conversation.. Kindly, -- ImperiexSeed, 7:41 PM, September 13th 2011 I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but remember when you told me earlier that Danny had been officially blocked, well he's not, Danny is still at it! Take a look: http://userattacks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. But please, don't even give him a response. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:05 PM, September 13th 2011 You misunderstood. I said that I'd made the report, but he has yet to be blocked... But thanks for letting me know about his new wiki. I just checked my contributions to see if he blocked me (not that I was going to give him the satisfaction of a response), and he blocked me.. -- TomWellingishot 03:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You said you had something to say to me on chat, so I'm there now! I'm on chat right now, so please, come by and let's talk! I'm on chat right now, so please, come by and let's talk! But if you're too busy with your fanfic, you can work on that instead, it's your choice. When you're readily available, please meet me on chat, I have some things to tell you. -- ImperiexSeed, 5:39 PM, September 17th 201 Could you meet me on chat when you get a chance? Thanks. I'm on chat! Sorry, but I have to go to karate today. :( --TWISH 00:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Naturally, like always, you're endlessly busy! :'( Whatever, just go to karate! Bye, have a good night! I realize I'm just a virtual acquaintance to you, but it would be nice to, oh nevermind! -- ImperiexSeed, 9:47 PM, September 19th 2011 Congratulations; you have succeeded in pissing me the hell off! I have other responsibilities than Wikia, and because of that, I can't go on Wikia as much as I'd like to! Didn't I say on one of my blogs that I'd be available pretty much all day on weekends (save for this weekend; the cruise and all, but I will be back on Sunday)? Oh, right. I did. And, what, it'd be nice to what?! Chat all day? I'm sorry, but with school and all that stuff, I can't chat myself silly as much as I'd like to. I've been swamped with homework lately, and I barely have time to go on Wikia these days! -sigh- Ok, look. I apologize for all that pissy ranting, but my point is: As much as I'd like to, I just can't cut school and karate and my other stuff. I hope you understand that. --TWISH 02:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I understand perfectly well, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. Please, if you would, meet me on chat so we can resolve this. What's up?! I hope you're doing well. So just remember to keep in touch during the cruise, I understand you may be busy, but just try to.. Okay, ttyl. Kindly, -- ImperiexSeed, 4:58 PM, September 21st 2011 I'm really beginning to have second thoughts about staying. Honestly, I just don't know what to do anymore, and frankly, I'm tired of having to frequently cope out of tight spots, plus I no longer have the patience to deal with it. You did nothing wrong, not a thing, hun. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:11 PM, September 21st 2011 I know, 'Riex. But, when/if you leave, are you at least going to drop by and visit, though? --TWISH 03:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if I'm leaving, I might not, who knows... Regardless of my decision, I'll always be here for you. I may stay. Is that you in your Facebook profile picture.. If so, you're so pretty, hun. :) In general, but mostly in regards to your recent blog, you no longer need my assistance anymore, TWISH... Besides, no one cares about lil' old ImperiexSeed anymore! -- ImperiexSeed, 1:29 PM, September 22nd 201